The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing a cosmetic product for regenerating a skin cell more particularly to a method and apparatus of manufacturing the cosmetic product for regenerating the skin cell manufacturing a cosmetic product for regenerating the skin cell improving an absorptive power by using a functional water similar to a body water.
A stem cell may differentiate into another cell through a suitable environment and a stimulation and may perform an auto proliferation. An embryonic stem cell (ES cell) separated from an early-stage embryo, an embryonic germ cell (EG cell) separated from a primordial germ cell of an embryonic stage and a multi-potent adult progenitor cell (MAP cell) separated from an adult bone marrow of the stem cell are widely known. The stem cell may be developed to a cell having a distinguishing phenomenon and specialized function so that the stem cell is used for a study object for recovering a function of various organs.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0008293 relates to a method for mass-producing a growth factor using a fetus-derived mesenchymal stem cell from an amniotic fluid with hypoxic culture condition and a composition for regenerating skin using the same and the method includes isolating fetus-derived cell in an amniotic fluid obtained from a pregnant female, sub-culturing the isolated fetus-derived cell in a medium containing a FBS (fetal bovine serum) and a bFGF (basic fibroblast growth factor) to collect the mesenchymal stem cell and culturing the collected mesenchymal stem cell in a hypoxic state. This disclosure may use another source in addition to a bone marrow derived mesenchymal stem cell and may mass-product the growth factor in conditioned medium manufactured by culturing the fetus-derived mesenchymal stem cell in the amniotic fluid with a hypoxic state including a 1% oxygen and additionally culturing in a serum-free medium for three days. This is because a multi-potent mesenchymal stem cell may be obtained by culturing the fetus-derived mesenchymal stem cell in the amniotic fluid.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0003715 relates to a method for manufacturing a culture medium of a fetus-derived mesenchymal stem cell in an amniotic fluid by using a shear stress. The method includes applying a shear stress to a stem cell by scratching the stem cell and culturing the stem cell in serum-free medium for 1-10 days to manufacture a conditioned medium. This disclosure may use the culture medium of the stem cell by applying the shear stress to provide a composite improving a cell growth and a skin regeneration ability.
As described above, because the conventional technology mainly use a purified water to manufacture a composite for regenerating a skin cell when a composite for a skin regeneration is manufactured, a degree forming a cluster of a water and an absorbing power of a skin are low, thereby the composite for regenerating the skin cell does not easily permeate into a skin. At this time, because the composite for regenerating the skin cell manufactured by the conventional technology is easily transubstantiated by an external environment, a trouble occurs in the skin.